Kyoko Sakura
Description Kyoko Sakura was a poor girl who wanted her Family to not live into the life of the homeless and wanted to avoid this by making a contract with Kyubey to become a magical girl in having the wish to have people become members of her father's church for the money to come in. Kyoko Sakura wasn't big on the heroes part, she wanted to help because it was self-defense. When her father found it that all the members come in from the use of magic, Kyoko's father killed her mother and little sister cutting them down with a knife then setted himself in fire to avoid his family shame and insults Kyoko calling her a Witch. She became a psychopath villain because of this turning into a bully for fellow magical girls beating the crap out of them to be crippled to the hospital or killing them, Sayaka Miki was one of them but it was thankfully averted. She also wants to show them the way of her social darwinism turned life that they should all fight for themselves, steal and kill witches just to survive. Through her entire life she always went into food markets and took them away as she likes eating alot. She leaves familiars to consume females to become witches just so she can take the reward for herself and survive in purifying her gem. She's very aggressive when it comes to confrontatons like above and she threatened to choke Sayaka Miki to death for wasting good food. This is due to the fact of her tragic past that she refused to not eat much of the food she is given. When she gives advice for love was creepy to Sayaka Miki of getting her friend to love her that she should break all of his limbs one by one until he submits to him if Kyoko was in her shoes. Kyoko Sakura eventually comes from her sadistic attitude and approaches Sayaka Miki of telling her of the reason why she became a magical girl and that if people like her father can't appreciate what they have then Sayaka might as well just go on her own path. Finally in her showing of redeeming qualities she stopped egging Sayaka Miki to challenge her once she found out that all the women who accepted Kyubi's contracted are turned into lichs and social interaction between humans is limited because of their soul gems. She even wanted to share her gem's pure energy as to make sure Sayaka doesn't become a witch. Kyoko Sakura finally was now regretting her might makes right ideals and wanted to decide to fight for everyone else starting to prevent Sayaka Miki from becoming a witch. Kyoko now becomes distrustful of Kyubi to the point of threatening him with her spear. Kyoko Sakura suggested to Madoka Kaname that love should snap Sayaka Miki out of her witch form as she is close friends with her. She protected Madoka even with her own body to make sure the barrier isn't broken. When words failed to get through to Sayaka Miki, Kyoko sacrificed herself taking witched transformed Sayaka Miki with her and gave her a hug to show that she won't be the only one dying and she apologizes since she deserves every wound given to her by Sayaka. Kyoko and Sayaka then finally became friends in death as they finally realize what it means to be alone. Blackpool The Second Half of the Story Kyoko Sakura was mysteriously revived into the Multi-Universe with her magical girl powers. She is finding her path to redeem her past with her family, so God would allow her acceptance into Heaven and be reunited with her deceased loved ones. Kyoko Sakura in Human Form kyokosakurahuman.jpg kyokosakurahuman2.jpg kyokosakurahuman3.jpg kyokosakurahuman5.jpg kyokosakurahuman6.jpg kyokosakurahuman7.jpg kyokosakurahuman8.jpg kyokosakurahuman9.jpg Kyoko Sakura in Magical Girl Form kyokosakura5.jpg|Kyoko Sakura whipping her chain spear around. kyokosakuramagicalgirl.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl1.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl2.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl3.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl4.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl5.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl6.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl7.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl8.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl9.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl10.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl11.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl12.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl13.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl14.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl15.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl16.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl17.jpg Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Spear Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Atoners Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Chain Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Trash- Talking Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Whip-Users Category:Lichs Category:Hybrid Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half